


Loving You Is Easy

by samslostshoe



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Mush, Headcanon, M/M, Season/Series 03, not too long, probably they've been together for a little while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samslostshoe/pseuds/samslostshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“What were you two doing parked in the shade for two hours?”</em><br/><em>“I can tell you what we weren’t doing…” Grif said evasively, not quite meeting Sarge’s eyes. His throat tightened nervously and he heard Simmons shifting back and forth on his feet beside him. Luckily, Sarge didn’t pursue it. Grif wasn’t sure how their commanding officer would react if he knew what was really going on between him and Simmons.</em><br/>----<br/>The one with napping and lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You Is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during "We're Being Watched," episode 8 of season 3. No major spoilers. Maybe a little tiny bit.  
> Also this was written under the influence of "Love is Easy" by McFly on repeat so it's really, really fluffy and schmoopy.  
> Betaed as ever by [this amazing girl](http://kerrythebreakupbang.tumblr.com/), who actually inspired part of this with her fantastic headcanon (see the notes at the bottom for details on all the inspiration for this tiny little fic)

“What were you two doing parked in the shade for two hours?”

“I can tell you what we weren’t doing…” Grif said evasively, not quite meeting Sarge’s eyes. His throat tightened nervously and he heard Simmons shifting back and forth on his feet beside him. Luckily, Sarge didn’t pursue it. Grif wasn’t sure how their commanding officer would react if he knew what was really going on between him and Simmons.

The truth was that they’d driven around for about ten minutes, Grif complaining the whole way.

“Simmons,” he whined, steering with one hand and resting his head in the other. “I’m hot.”

“Shut up and drive, Grif,” Simmons replied brusquely.

“But what if I get heatstroke, Simmons? What if I get sick and we crash?”

“That’s not going to happen,” Simmons said. Grif could tell that even though he was putting on an air of confidence, Simmons was nervous. That was one of the many things Grif had learned about his teammate in their long years of pseudo-partnership: Simmons was a worrier. And Grif knew how to play him like a fiddle.

“Simmons, let’s just pull over in the shade,” he wheedles. “Sarge’ll never know.”

Simmons was silent as Grif began to slow down. Then he sighed defeatedly. “Fine,” he grumbled. Grif grinned in triumph under his visor as he parked the Jeep under the shade of a protruding rock.

Grif tapped his helmet irritably. “I feel like I can’t breathe in this thing,” he complained.

“Your helmet is literally the only thing keeping you from dying, idiot,” Simmons said pompously. “This planet doesn’t have oxygen.”

“I said feel, Simmons,” Grif replied, annoyed. Nonetheless, he patted the passenger seat for Simmons to join him.

Simmons waited a few seconds before complying, snarking, “What, so now you’re not insecure?”

“Now we’re actually on a date,” Grif replied, wiggling his eyebrows at Simmons as he sat down next to him, “so no.”

He leant his head back, facing the impossibly blue sky above their heads. He closed his eyes.

They sat in silence for a while. Grif was just beginning to drift off when Simmons asked, “So what do you think about this whole ‘being in the future’ thing?”

Grif opened his eyes partway. He made a noncommittal motion with his head. “S’all the same to me, long as there’s somewhere I can nap. And here we are,” he said, gesturing to the two of them seated in the Jeep, “napping.”

“You’re an idiot,” Simmons sighed.

“Yeah, but you love it,” Grif said, leaning over and bumping his helmet against Simmons’s lazily. “I’d kiss you if I could,” he explained, shrugging. Simmons made a petulant hmph noise, bumping him back.

“Ow, what the fuck, asshole?” Grif yelped. “That really hurt!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Simmons simpered, “Are you okay? It’s these fucking cyborg parts. I don’t really know my own strength.”

“I’ve got a headache,” Grif complained, even though he didn’t really. He just really enjoyed it when Simmons fucked up.

“I’ll make it up to you, I swear,” Simmons said. Grif knew what that meant. He smiled smugly and laid his head in Simmons’s lap, closing his eyes again.

“You know, Simmons,” he said pensively, “being your friend is really fucking hard sometimes. You’re a brown nosing perfectionist with serious daddy issues. You throw tantrums when you don’t get your way. You badmouth me to Sarge and call me names and make it all together really difficult to like you.”

Grif felt Simmons stiffen, offended. He kept talking, though, because what he had to say was important.

“But you know what? Loving you is so damn easy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the inspirations for this are as follows:  
> -Red vs Blue Season 3 Episode 8 "We're Being Watched" (the lines at the beginning are taken directly from the episode and the bits about them parking in the shade)  
> -Red vs Blue Season 3 Episode 7 "New Toys" (the thing about being insecure is inspired by this episode, because when Simmons is sitting in the passenger seat of the Jeep, Grif makes him move back, saying, "What're we, on a date? Get in the back." Simmons responds, "Oh you're so insecure.")  
> -This amazing headcanon from my beta, Mai (I said that instead of kissing, Grif and Simmons would bump helmets): "you KNOW Simmons would just be an uncoordinated fuck and slam his helmet into Grif's and they'd both have headaches"  
> -Sort of partially [this piece of fan art](http://demon-writer.tumblr.com/post/71130769892/what-were-you-doing-parked-in-the-shade-for-two) (at least, for the head-in-lap business. also, originally their helmets were off like in the art, but my beta pointed out that they would die, so I rewrote)  
> -The song "Love is Easy" by McFly, as you may have noticed in the title and dialogue and notes at the top  
> 


End file.
